


Kiss Me Stupid

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Boys In Love, Feels, Kissing, M/M, Show Business, more kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: This story is about five different types of kisses.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited about this story you guys! It's a prompt off of Pinterest I saw a couple of days ago. I hope you like it.

GOOD-BYE

The show was over.

All the loud crowd of the Copa had died away, waving off all comers they had nothing more to say. But they kept it together well, no photographer would get that sought after picture of Martin and Lewis having a breakdown good-bye. But it it did come.

When the doors shut on the elevator they couldn't hold back anymore. Jerry hugged Dean tightly, he took in a breath and started crying. He didn't want this. He wanted Dean right now more than any other time in his life but he knew it was time to let go and it was hard and hurt like hell. He was sobbing.

Dean squeezed him, letting his own tears fall. He didn't want this. But Jerry didn't need him anymore and he wanted...he wasn't exactly sure of what he wanted but he knew he wanted it on his own and in his own right. It was hard to let go and it hurt like hell but it needed to happen. He let himself audibly sob.

They held on. They had been holding on for about a year now. It hadn't been pretty either. Fighting, name calling, and anger. It had never been like that between them before, it used to be so easy, things were good way back when, in New Jersey before the big time. But even when they made it things were good, Jerry couldn't understand it, Dean had told him the movies had done it though. But it was a lot of things in reality, it was scary and surreal that this was happening now but it was, and facing up to the morning after was going to be the hardest.

Dean slowly got Jerry to let go and they looked at each others wet faces and red teary eyes, searching for answers, solutions to this problem, some way to make this not happen, some way to turn back the clock and live ten years all over again. Dean leaned in and kissed Jerry, hard at first, and Jerry kissed back harder, he wanted this kiss, he needed it like air. But Dean softened it, he had full control, he kissed Jerry until the elevator doors opened at their destination. Then he looked at him one more time and let go, walking away without a word. 

Jerry was trembling as he went to his room, hands shaking as he unlocked the door and went in. This would take time to get used too- but was there enough time in the world to heal from this?

The show was over.


	2. Hello

Jerry had been out getting them something to eat at a nearby deli, Dean had told him to take the room key because he was getting in the shower. He unlocked the door and came in holding a brown paper bag containing two sandwiches and two bottles of Coke and a slice of apple pie for them to share. He sat the bag down on their bed- he liked that, 'their bed', he hadn't slept in what had been his bed in almost two weeks. He heard the soft sound of singing coming from the crack in the bathroom door and he couldn't help but step closer and listen and take a peek.

He saw that Dean wasn't showering, he was taking a bath, sitting in the old, worn out bathtub with soap bubbles around him. He was rubbing his left arm with a washcloth heavy with water and singing in Italian as he went. His back was against the end of the bathtub, he looked so comfortable and Jerry couldn't stop watching him, hearing him sing, he sang so well, better than he knew. Soon though the song was over and Dean fell into silence as the water sloshed and Jerry accidentally leaned on the door causing it to creak. Dean stiffened up and leaned forward, Jerry's eyes grew wide as Dean turned his head and caught his young partner in the act of being a peeping Tom, Jerry felt himself blush.

"Well hello," Dean said, giving a sly grin.

"H-h-hello!" Jerry shifted into his character's voice, he felt more comfortable being someone at the moment.

Dean chuckled. "Like what you've seen so far?" he asked as Jerry hesitantly walked on into the small bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Paul. I-I didn't mean to-"

"Come here," Dean said. 

Jerry just stood there, frozen. He didn't know what Dean was going to do, they hadn't been together long, what if he hit him? His mind flashed to his grandmother's second husband who was given to doing such things.

"Hey, come here I said. Don't tell me seeing me naked suddenly scares you?" Dean asked.

Jerry gave a small smile and carefully took the steps forward to stand by the bathtub.

"Well get down here," Dean said, looking up at him.

Jerry did as he was told, getting down on his knees on the cool, cracked, tile floor. Dean took a wet hand and put it behind Jerry's head to pull him even closer, he leaned his head over to meet Jerry's and kissed him warmly for a few seconds. When they pulled apart Dean kept his hand on the back of Jerry's head, looking him in the eyes and Jerry was sure his heart exploded. 

"Hello," he said in a tone that made Jerry feel weak and he was glad he was in the floor already.

"Hello," he said back, but his sounded slightly awkward, which he hated, because he felt so much and he wished he could sound like Dean.

Dean rubbed noses with him. "Wash my back?" he asked.

Jerry didn't answer he just took the washcloth and started washing Dean's back with it.


	3. Breathless

They had just hurriedly signed off of one of their Colgate Comedy Hour shows. There had been no time to ad lib at the end of this one, they were running long that night and had to cut a verse out of the last number. Dean was glad because it was a song and dance routine that they had practiced ten times that morning and Dean was beat. 

Walking back stage he was wiping his face with a handkerchief and still catching his breath. Jerry walked beside him chuckling, Dean gave him a sideways glance. "Mind let me in on it?" he asked.

"Just that if you're out of breath from that little bit of dancing you must be getting old, buddy," Jerry smirked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Making fun of the years of wisdom I have over you, huh?" Dean asked. They were heading to their dressing room, they each had one but one went unused as they were always hanging together anyway.

"That's right, gramps," Jerry said, he walked into the room first and switched on the light. He went over to the clothes rack to hang up his coat.

Dean walked up behind him and Jerry figured he was taking his coat off too, coming up with a retort. Instead Dean took him by the shoulders and turned him around to face him, he began to kiss him, roughly at first because Jerry was taken by surprise and tried to pull away. But he submitted soon enough, and went with Dean as he backed them up to a chair in the corner of the room and sat down pulling Jerry down on his lap without breaking the kiss. Jerry felt his head swim and spin and Dean tightened his hold on Jerry's slender frame, and all he could feel was Dean's hot lips covering his mouth and his tounge sucking Jerry's own. And he needed air, his lungs burned, a burning that went on down into his belly and further still to his nether regions. He needed air- but oh he needed Dean so much more, he needed this!

Dean pulled away and looked at Jerry panting for breath, lips red, face flushed and boy was that ever hot. They wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. He settled back in the chair and held firmly to Jerry's waist. "Who's out of breath now?" he asked.

Jerry looked at him taking in air, his heart rate slowing. "That was a dirty rotten thing to do, Dean Martin!" he said in his best feminine voice as he crossed his arms.

Dean rubbed his large hand up and down Jerry's belly. "Now don't be like that, Sally. You know you like it when your husband gets rough with you," he cooed with a smirk.

Jerry couldn't help but smile and giggle even, he leaned back against Dean, his long legs were over the arm of the chair. He rested, it wasn't often Dean got in a cuddling mood but when he did Jerry didn't waste the opportunity. 

"Who was it you said was old?" Dean asked.

"Bing Crosby," Jerry smiled.

Dean grinned and titled Jerry's chin where he could kiss him all over again.


	4. Heated

They were in L.A. and had some time off so they had spent the day enjoying themselves. Dean golfed and Jerry bought a new camera, they made an appearance at an afternoon party that their new producer, Hal Wallis, had thrown at his home, such lasted on into the evening. They got back to their hotel room by nine, early by their standards, and Jerry got ready for bed and got in it to sit up and read a book he had also purchased while he was out, on filmmaking, he was becoming captivated. 

Jerry was on chapter two by the time Dean got in bed, he sat there a moment or two before leaning over to look at what Jerry was reading. He made a face, it looked awful dull to him, he leaned back over and drummed his fingers on his thigh. A few seconds later he inched a little closer to Jerry and kissed his neck, Jerry shrugged his shoulder. 

"I think there is a biting fly in here," he commented. 

"I don't think so," Dean said. He started kissing from Jerry's earlobe down his jawline.

Jerry sat his book on his lap and looked over at Dean. "Are you in the mood, Mr. Martin?" he asked.

"Hmm...why waste such a nice night on books?" he asked.

"Let me finish this chapter and we'll see how you want to spend the night," Jerry said, taking his book back up.

"How many more pages does it have?" Dean asked. 

Jerry flipped forward. "Eleven."

"Eleven?!" Dean drawled causing Jerry to smile.

"I can read fast to be a poor kid from Newark," he chuckled. 

"They taught us different things in Stubenville," Dean said. He took his fingers and ran them between Jerry's knuckles and on up his hand and arm very lightly; Jerry shuttered, damn Dean for remembering that was one of his spots!

Jerry didn't look over, but he had lost his place and was searching for it on the page. Now he was keenly aware of how close Dean was, his mind was on his partner and his consecration was evaporating.

Dean shifted to his knees and got in front of Jerry, when the kid looked up at him he started kissing him. Small but desperate kisses that conveyed what Dean wanted, Jerry reach out for him, kissing back. The book fell to floor as Jerry laid back and Dean kissed him with need, pace changing with each second, quick, slow, hard, soft, opened mouthed, sucking Jerry's bottom lip. Jerry was trying to keep up, the bedroom was one place that his partner could run circles around him.

"What else did they teach you in Stubenville?" Jerry asked when Dean moved to his neck.

"I'll be glad to show you," Dean said into the crook of Jerry's neck.

Jerry reach over and felt for the lamp, finding the nob he turned out the lights.


	5. First

It had been a couple of days, they didn't talk about it, despite how much Jerry wanted too. He was afraid to bring it up, he didn't know how he let himself slip and do that on stage, but at least the people liked it, they laughed and laughed and Dean was so on point and perfect, he didn't pull away when his young partner kissed him with vigor. Now it was all Jerry could think about, he dreamed about it, he fantasized about Dean being the one doing the kissing but not on stage, behind closed doors, in the dark, in bed even...

"Hey, you with me, buddy-buddy?" Dean's voice broke into his thoughts and brought him around. He remembered they were in a diner, he had a straw in his mouth absentmindedly sucking down a malted in a booth across from Dean.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Jerry said, he kept his head down, he was blushing. His thoughts had turned so romantic towards Dean these past few weeks, he had a crush. 'I wonder if this is how girls feel about Dean?' he pondered.

"I'm losing you again. I can see it in your eyes," Dean said.

"I'm sorry," Jerry said, he looked out the window at the people passing by on the sidewalk.

"You in love?" Dean asked. But he knew, he knew all too well.

Jerry turned his eyes back on Dean. "Well..."

"You're in love with an older man ain't you?" Dean grinned.

Jerry laughed. Dean could make him laugh at air, he was so funny. "Yes," he said, taking a chance at looking him in the eyes.

"Funny thing, I'm in love with this kid, he even kissed me once," Dean said, raising his eyebrows as he took up his coffee cup and put it to his lips.

"He must be one bold kid to do that," Jerry commented.

"Damn right. And in front of witnesses too. I thought I was gonna faint dead away," Dean smiled.

Jerry laughed again at the thoughts of Dean fainting because of a kiss. 

"He hadn't really talked to me since though. So I don't know if things will work out or not," Dean said. He put his cup down and called the waitress over to pay the bill.

"Well he wants lots of things to work out!" Jerry said quickly. 

"Well that's good to know," Dean said. He got up and Jerry followed suit, they both put on their coats before heading outside. 

They walked down the street and Dean was walking fast for once, Jerry was having trouble keeping up as some people had gotten between them. He came to a stop in front of an alleyway and looked around not seeing Dean until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Dean pulled him just into the shadows where they would be out of view from the passers-by and kissed him, both hands on either side of his face. Jerry willingly closed his eyes and felt this action with his whole being, Dean's lips were so soft and gentle, it was beautiful. 

Dean smiled when he finished. "I think this is the start of something good," he said. 

They re-entered the ebb and flow of people on the street and walked side-by-side. Jerry looked up at the buildings and around at the traffic and over to Dean with a smile. Yes, this was the start of something wonderful.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing these stories! Thanks to all who read and gave kudos and special thanks to you guys that commented. <3


End file.
